


Ponytails Rock!

by Kit2000andAnna



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil (Movieverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Admiration, Affection, Caring, Curtain Fic, F/M, Hair, Ponytail, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 23:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18020327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit2000andAnna/pseuds/Kit2000andAnna
Summary: It seems that Claire’s hairband got lost or something happened to it, since she couldn’t just pick her hair up in a former ponytail.  And Leon just needed to do something about it!





	Ponytails Rock!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kristinochka](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kristinochka).



** Ponytails Rock **

****

The sun heat was almost unbearable. After the rainy night, filled with fighting and chill, the current weather felt suffocating. And the road ahead looked never-ending.

Leon took a glimpse of Claire from the corner of his eye. She was walking next to him with Sherry between them. The kid tried to act energetic but the exhaustion of the night was too obvious. The girls were sharing a small chat, when Leon noticed something unusual about Claire.

“She looks different,” he pointed out mentally, trying to catch the source that caused the statement with his eyes. After watching young Redfield carefully, he had finally found out the reason, why he had that feeling.

Her hair was loose and reached her shoulder blades in a slightly wavy manner after being wet during the night. Claire had luxury hair of auburn colour and it was a true temptation for anyone who would like to touch it. Leon wasn’t an exception. He really had that strange urge to run his fingers through that dark-red mane of hers, but of course he didn’t dare.

They continued their forced journey down the deserted and heated road in search of any signs of civilization. Leon didn’t talk much, only answered the girls’ questions if they wanted to know his opinion, but soon they gave up after noticing, how deep in thought he was.

It was true, there were so many different thoughts running through his mind and most of them were not pleasant at all. Also, the young policeman started to catch himself on committing little crimes, as he would look at his beautiful survivor-partner here and there, from time to time.

And he couldn’t but notice, how she would brush away those rich-auburn strands out of her face and neck with growing irritation.

It was hot walking under the bright sun. He was sweating hard himself, and judging by the way Claire tried to braid her hair to ease her torture, he couldn’t but feel obliged to help her.

Of course her braid didn’t last long as there wasn’t a band that could hold the end of her hair in one knot. And soon her hair was loose again and made it way to get on her nerves with success.

It seems that Claire’s hairband got lost or something happened to it, since she couldn’t just pick her hair up in a former ponytail.

Well, if only he could find something that could be used as a hairband, he would gladly provide Claire with it, but he didn’t have anything of that sort with him.

With a heavy sigh Leon unconsciously put his hand in one of his “fancy pockets” (he still liked the way Claire called them) and to his great surprise his fingers touched something elastic. He hurriedly took out the item and looked at a bunch of blisters tied together with a rubber band. He had totally forgotten about the medical supplies he had borrowed from the first aid kit back in the police department. And now there was a chance to make things easier for Claire!

With a satisfied smile Leon unattached the rubber band and ceased his pace a little to be able to walk to the girl from her back.

When Claire noticed his strange behavior, she decided to ask what the matter was, but the next moment she felt something touching her hair. The girl was taken by surprise as she stopped on her tracks and wanted to turn around, but Kennedy’s smooth voice sounded friendly right next to her ear.

“Bear with me for a second, please.”

Claire blinked her eyes in amazement and shifted her gaze to Sherry, who was still holding her by the hand and having a blooming smugly smirk on her pretty face.

“What are you doing, Leon?” Redfield had finally asked out of curiosity.

The guy meanwhile was having the greatest time during this day of heat, sweat and exhaustion. He couldn’t boast about his hairdresser’s skills, but he really enjoyed doing Claire’s hair into a high ponytail – similar to that she had had, when he had met her for the first time.

More than that, he couldn’t but be frank about one thing: her hair was silky to the touch and he liked the way it felt against his fingers.

After a minute of waiting, Claire had finally got her reply.

“All done!” he exclaimed in a merry voice, the sound of which forced the girl’s heart jump in excitement.

“What is this?” she reached the back of her head only to touch a tightly collected high ponytail. “But where did you get the hairband?”

“It’s my professional secret, Miss Redfield,” he made several steps further and faced her with a cheeky smile on his handsome face.

She couldn’t but smile in return to that statement.

“Thank you! You saved me here,” was her sincere reply.

“The police are always at your service!” he uttered solemnly with laughing eyes.

They were sharing a mute conversation held by their eyes, there was something meaningful and deep to discuss, but Sherry’s smart voice interrupted the magic moment.

“Claire looks like a real badass with that pony-tail. Leon sure knows how to treat his girlfriend!”

“SHERRY!!!” the two blushing adults cried out in sync.

 

  

 

      


End file.
